Crimson Revenge
by LunaTheDragonSlayer
Summary: I wasn't supposed to exist. I was supposed to hate humanity and destroy it no matter what. I was supposed to be among thousands of my brothers. I was supposed to be indestructible. I was supposed to seek revenge. I was supposed to be the perfect Copy-Cast. But this is my life. I will not be who I was made to be. My name is Maggie. And this is my Crimson Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

****I ran. I don't know for how long or how far. The only thought that kept running through my mind was that I couldn't stop. My feet pounded against the desert ground and kicked up dust. My legs were aching, regardless of the fact that my armor was supposed to make me practically indestructible. I guess it was just another flaw in my making. Another mistake that was never supposed to happen. I tried to keep moving, tried to force my mechanic legs to keep going, but eventually they just gave out. I yelped and went sprawling to the ground. Sand and dust filled my mouth and I spat, trying to get that foul dirt taste out. I felt my systems go into standby. No...I couldn't stop now! I had to escape! I had to get out! I had...to...

"Hey, look over here! I think I found another one!"

"Hold it, don't shoot! I think...no. It's not one of them. It's a female, see? She must have just collapsed out here."

"Are you sure? I mean, she looks...well, just like them."

"She's female. How can she be a copy? All the copies were males, remember?"

"Yeah I guess you're right. Come on, let's take her back to our ship."

* * *

My eyes blinked open and I sat up. We weren't supposed to dream. Even with Casts it was extremely rare.

With Copy-Casts it was just impossible, illogical, and plain unheard of.

Another flaw. One of many.

My name is Maggie. And I am a Copy-Cast. And illegal being that isn't supposed to exist. But I do.

You think that's bad? It gets better. I'm not just any normal Copy-Cast. I'm a flawed design. There was supposed to be thousands of us, millions even, enough to take out the entire Gurhal System. But just as we were started to go into production, someone came and destroyed the machine producing us. They killed all of the remaining ones and made sure that the machine would never operate again.

But they missed one. They missed me. It turns out that while they were destroying the machine it was in the process of making one more copy. The machine short-circuited and the copy was made with numerous flaws. One of them being the fact that all the other copies were male. I was made female. Other than a few other...peculiarities, I was perfectly made as I was supposed to be. Strong, fast, virtually indestructible and having the potential to enslave all of human kind and their creations. If my brothers were not destroyed in that massacre, we would have succeeded. I'm not out for revenge though. I understand why they did it. Like I said, I have peculiarities. One of them being that I recognize that my "original" was evil and needed to be stopped. I don't hate humanity, but I don't like like it. I guess that part of me is from who I was supposed to be.

Like I said, my name is Maggie.

I am a failed Copy-Cast of Magashi.

And this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

What does it mean, to feel? I used to lie awake, (well, in stand-by mode) and stare at the ceiling and ask myself that question over and over again. Is it when pain erupts through our bodies? Is it when emotion takes over our minds?

There are some things I believe I will never get the answers to. Especially for someone like me. The thing that wasn't supposed to exist.

"Maggie, there's another request for you," my MySynth, Sall-E told me, and I stood. The small little robot approached me, happily doing its job and purpose.

Something about the little things always made me angry. I guess because I felt similar to them.

I nodded, and checked my scanner. Sure enough, a message popped up in my inbox. A small holographic figure appeared on my desk.

"Ms. Maggie, my name is Mr. Shu. A recent relic sight has appeared and activated, and I heard that you're the best at what you do. I am asking you to go in and eliminate the local creatures inside, as they are hindering my workers in their exploration. You will be paid by one of them after you complete your job. Please send me your answer as soon as possible." The hologram faded out, and I walked over to my storage unit.

"Send a reply Sall-E, tell him that I accept and will arrive on Parum in approximately three hours."

"Yes ma'am!"

I shuffled through my stuff. I looked down at my wide range of weapons, from staffs, to swords, to whips, but then sighed, reluctantly picking up my double sabers. I had many weapons, it was true, but I was the best with double sabers. Just like Magashi was. It seems that no matter how hard I try, I cannot escape from who I was made to be.

Even if I was built to live someone else's life, is that life still mine?

I shook my head. Those thoughts are pointless and irrelevant. I strapped in my double sabers and charged up my armor packs. I wordlessly walked out of my room, and headed down the hall, knowing my ship would be waiting for me.

"Good-bye and good luck miss Maggie!" I heard Sall-E call from my room, and I continued down the hall.

I didn't need the money from the jobs. I don't even EAT for goodness sake.

What I really needed was something to do, something to kill. And I would much rather it be monsters than people.

Because this IS my life. Not Magashi's.

At least that's what I hoped as I walked onto my ship. I hoped that a Cast, even a Copy-Cast, could even hope at all.


	3. Chapter 3

There are more people at this dingy little relic sight than I expected. I don't know if Mr. Shu hired all of them, or any of them for that matter, but I don't like crowds. Or people. Or really anything for that matter.

I stood, surveying the area and looking around for any creatures, when another Cast approached me.

"Freelancer, huh?" he asked, and I wordlessly nodded, silently wishing he would go away.

"Well, I guess places like this are bound to draw out the best," he said eying my weapons.

I fired them up, charging them with an energy packet I carried around to give them an extra boost.

"Can we leave? Please? I don't want to be here..."

The male Cast turned and I looked past him to see a blonde-haired girl practically clinging onto an adult male beast.

"This is no place for children. And I'll wager she's no mercenary," the Cast said, and I rolled my eyes underneath my visor/helmet. What was his first hint?

Yeah, I know, I'm not very nice. But try watching your very existence be shunned by all those around you without them even knowing that they're insulting you and see how it feels. Plus, it's pretty much engraved into my code. I was programmed to dislike humans, beasts, pretty much any life form other than my own and that of the other Magashi Copy-Casts.

"This is a relic sight! A relic sight, do you hear me? Come on...you can't make me stay here!"

I scowled. Man her voice was annoying.

The male beast groaned. "Remind me why I pay you...look, I'll go find some work for you to do. You hear me?" he pointed to her, rather abruptly. "Stay. Put."

She winced, and as the beast walked off, she clutched her jacket around her. "Oh man...what now? I don't like this place at all..."

Suddenly, a ringing sound erupted throughout the chamber, too high for any normal human or Cast to hear. It pounded inside of me, and I winced, clutching my head and falling to one knee. I weakly opened my eyes, to see that the girl was doing the same.

Could she...hear it too?

Suddenly, the chamber started shaking, and the doors began closing. People screamed and ran in all directions, trying to get to the doors before they locked for good. I stood in a blur of motion, but I was too late. The doors turned red and slammed closed.

"The doors! Don't leave me behind!" the girl cried out, obviously trapped in here too.

I groaned. Great. I'm locked in a relic chamber that will no doubt be crawling with monsters any minute with a girl whose voice alone is giving me a migraine.

I better get paid overtime for this.

* * *

**There you have it. If you haven't guessed by now, I'm basing this off of Phantasy Star Portable 2 for the PSP. This is one of my OC's, Maggie, and my view of her journey. For the most part it will follow the storyline of the game, but I will be adding my own twists in here and there.**

**BTW, if you want any of your OC's mentioned or in the story, give me a shout. Maybe I'll put 'em in!**


	4. Chapter 4

Good Lord, how long is she going to go on like this?

Shortly after the doors closed and locked the chamber, the blonde-haired child that I was stuck in here with went into a fit. Slamming her tiny fists against the door, shouting, and ultimately making a fool of herself.

"Will you shut up? You're going to attract monsters," I scowled, and immediately she spun around.

"Who are you?! Did you get stuck in here too?" she asked, ignoring my remark.

I rolled my eyes beneath my visor. "No I just decided to stop by for a quick run." Seriously, humans can be so stupid sometimes.

Her eyes narrowed and she put her hands on her hips. "No need to be so rude. We're stuck in here together!"

Ignoring her, I pulled out my Dual Lances and charged them up, their red glow illuminating the area around me.

"Woah woah woah, don't tell me you're thinking of going in there? At least let me come with you!" she shouted, hurrying after me as I continued further in.

"No. I work alone. Stay back by the door, I'm sure they'll figure out a way to get you out soon," I said shooting her a glance over my shoulder.

She looked down sadly. "Doubt they'd even bother..." she muttered.

I sighed. I cannot believe I'm going to do this. Man, she better be worth some Meseta or I'm going to be ticked.

"You better not slow me down, or I swear, I'll leave you somewhere," I said starting forward again. Her eyes widened, and she ran after me, bring out a Rod.

"Oh well...I'm not really a mercenary, I'm kind of new to this whole thing...but good luck!" she said happily.

I was about to turn around and kick her butt back to the entrance, but suddenly a distant roar caught my ear.

She stiffened, raising her Rod in front of her. "Aw man...why do I get the feeling they're not just going to let us through?"

I highly considered banging my head against the wall a few times. Or "accidentally" setting down a paralysis trap in front of her and running.

But for some inexplicable reason that I still cannot comprehend, I pitied her. And the fact that she heard that noise from earlier too. There was no WAY a regular human could have heard those sound waves.

Unless she somehow caused them. Regardless, I was going to protect her. She wasn't normal, and this was probably going to be more trouble than she's worth, but I have to admit. I've grown bored with the same old missions day after day. Maybe this will be just what I need.

Right. Like a Copy-Cast can spend time with a human to regain her "normal."

This was going to be a looooong day.


	5. Chapter 5

I slashed my sabers through another monster, and watched as it fell backward onto the ground and dissolved into nothing but photons. Emilia shuddered a bit, but as I looked back over my shoulder at her she straightened. What, was she trying to look tough?

Trying being the key word there.

"Come on," I said walking forward. "It shouldn't be too far now."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" she asked as she hurried to catch up to me.

I rolled my eyes, and spread out my arms.

"Oh right, Cast, you learn all the stuff in status, right? But that still doesn't explain your reflex capacities and hard drive gigabytes that obviously store an abnormally high amount of information. Were a new prototype model or an experimental photon receptor Cast? I heard that those were illegal in most planets, but it would explain your lack of communication and high energy readings," she rambled on, her chin resting on her hand, deep in thought.

She saw me staring at her, and she flushed. "Errr...something like that anyway."

"You an expert or something?" I said sarcastically, and she looked at me curiously. "What, that? That's all common knowledge. Not that I'm surprised though, nobody ever believes anything I say."

"Imagine that..." I muttered under my breath, and then sighed. "Well obviously you know something; normal kids don't know that kind of stuff without being trained since very young."

"Yeah I know, I just...wait, you...you believe me?" she said staring at me in awe.

"Well I don't _not _believe you," I said, and I entered a larger chamber. I stopped her from stepping forward with a flick of my wrist. "Hold it. Look at the Guardians."

"Yeesh..." she said clutching her arms close to her. "They look like they're watching us...like they're alive or something."

Suddenly, she stepped forward and light shot along the floor, shooting into one of the Guardians. She leaped back with a yelp, and my eyes narrowed ahead of me as the Guardian stepped down. I took a step forward, drawing my sabers in front of me.

"Wait, are you crazy?!"

"Get out of here kid, this could get messy," I said plainly, and took another step forward. She grabbed my arm, and my head whipped around. "Don't touch me!" I shouted at her, and she jerked her hand back.

Her eyes grew stubborn. "The same could be said about you! I'm not leaving you to fight this thing alone!"

I opened my mouth to tell her that frankly with her fighting skills, she's just get in the way, but right then the Guardian roared, and I scowled. "Fine, whatever, just stay out of my way!"

With another lurch, the Guardian charged toward us.


	6. Chapter 6

I lurched to the side as the Guardian swung his enormous sword down to the ground. The earth shook with the impact, and Emilia shrieked as the thing turned toward her.

"Why does this kind of stuff always happen to ME?" she wailed and ran out of the way.

"Do you make it a habit to put yourself in life-threatening situations?" I shouted, but then rolled out of the way as the Guardian spun around, swinging it's sword in a wide arc. I blocked, but was blown back simply by the force of the wind.

"What do we do, what do we do?!" Emilia shrieked.

"First of all, stop screaming!" I said, blocking again and trying to draw the monster's attention. "We have to draw it's attention. Get behind it and wait for my signal!" I swung my lasers in a cross-x motion, and the giant stumbled backwards. He lifted his sword up in the air, and held it there, gaining power.

I held my ground, not moving.

"What are you doing?" Emilia shouted. "Attack it, or block!"

I smirked. "Not yet."

The thing started trembling with power, and Emilia shouted out my name.

"Not yet..." I said, tightening my grip around the handles.

Finally, the Guardian let loose it's power and swung it's sword down at me. I blocked right at the last second, and blocked perfectly. The thing stumbled back, and I launched myself foward, thrusting my sabers up and pushing forward.

"NOW!" I shouted, and Emilia let loose a fire spell that slammed into the creature, shooting it forward. I sliced as it came toward me, and the thing collapsed onto the ground with a loud thud.

"We...we did it!" Emilia squealed, and she smiled widely. "I can't believe we did it!"

I snorted. We? She trembled and stood there like a dumb-struck Fauna! I didn't say this however, I just slid my sabers back into their cases. "The door's over there, I it's the way out."

She smiled over at me. "Thanks, I couldn't have done this without you."

I smirked. "No, probably not."

Suddenly, a creaking noise filled the chamber and Emilia and I spun around to see the Guardian rising to it's feet...

Right behind Emiiia. I lifted it's arm up, it's claws extracting and preparing to finish her off with one blow. Emilia screamed, and it was like the world went to slow motion.

I didn't know what I was doing. Why was I risking my life for a human? I didn't know, I still don't.

But I did. Before I knew what was happening, my metallic legs were pushing me forward. I lunched myself into her, and sent her sprawling to the floor and to safety.

And then I looked up to see ragged claws tear into my chest.

And then everything went red.

And I tasted death.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Little Wing

_"Come on, open your eyes! Why does this always happen to me? Why am I always alone? No! Please, open your eyes! Please don't leave me ALONE!"_

* * *

I shot upward, shouting and reaching for my blade, which was gone. My eyes swept around the room, but suddenly pain erupted up my chest, and I groaned, clutching my sides.

"Oh! You have awakened!"

Wincing, I looked up to see a woman, a CAST, standing over me. I was about to demand an explanation, but suddenly another dizzy spell overcame me, and I groaned, almost falling backwards.

"Please, do not strain yourself! You were hurt very bad, no?" she said with a thick French accent. She had green hair that was curled and put up in some elaborate hairdo that seemed utterly pointless. She wore a low cut dress, so I'm assuming she was a receptionist of some sort. Great. Where WAS I? What had happened? I remember that monster about to attack Emilia...

"Wait!" I said, gaining my composure. "There was a girl with me, where is she?"

"I'm sorry, one moment," she said smiling. "Monsieur boss! Our guest is getting up! Perhaps you should get it up too?"

I looked over her shoulder to see who she was taking too, and immedidately wished I hadn't. Her "boss" looked like an unkept alchoholic, and was flipping though last years bikini models on his holo-computer. He grunted in reply, and I rolled my eyes, scowling. I did NOT have time for this. If I got out, most likely Emilia got out too.

I started to stand, and the CAST started to stop me. "Oh non, please, stay still! You are still very badly hurt!"

"Where are my items?" I demanded, and she sighed.

The "boss" walked over to us, talking into a phone. "I don't care if you don't want to! Get down here!" He hung up on whoever he was talking too and scowled. "Lazy girl..." He turned to me. "Good. You're up. 'Was afraid we were going to have a dead body to deal with."

"How did I get here?" I asked, crossing my arms. "And where's my stuff?"

"Relax," he said. "I'll get to that. We found you in an old relic sight and rescued you."

My eyes widened. "Wait a second, you're the guy who was talking to Emilia before this whole mess started!"

And no sooner had the words left my mouth, than Emilia herself walked through the door.


End file.
